Too Soon
by trunks111
Summary: AnkoHinata. Yuri. Shouji-ai. Femslash. Teacher and student, soon to be more than that. A love so deep, a life ended. Warning: Character death.


Sitting on her favorite building, lost in thought, pale lavender eyes see nothing.

_Manical laughter echoes through the forest. She gazes around, trying to pinpoint her sensei's location. It's nigh impossible, bits of her chakra are every where. In the trees, the grass, the wind. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, the purple haired kunochi activates her Byakugan.  
__Eyes open, determination renewed, she continues to look. _

_There! A kunai is thrown, missed, but she is behind her sensei, another kunai to her throat, the warm, muscled body taut against her own. _

_"Heh heh, not bad!" the older purple haired kunochi commented before using the substitution jutsu and now having Hinata by the throat with her own kunai.  
_

_Gritting her teeth, Hinata grabs her sensei's arm, doubling over and tossing the older woman to the ground, the kunai drawing a few beads of blood in the process. Anko, winded, simply looks up into the tree filled sky. Panting with effort, Hinata rests her hands on her knees, gazing at her sensei. _

_"Getting better! We still need to work on your upper body strength though." _

_Blushing faintly, the younger nodded, smiling. She loved training with Anko. for all her loudness, she was a truly amazing teacher. She was patient with her, she rarely yelled at her if she did something wrong or badly. Walking over, Hinata extends her hand. Anko takes it, her grip strong and warm. With some effort, Hinata manages to pull the other kunochi to her feet. _

_"Again."_

_The younger nods and her sensei yet again disappears. Keeping her Byakugan activated, she looks around, finding her, she notes her place and throws a few kunai at random. Sensing her sensei behind her, she spins quickly, much quicker than the older nin anticipated, a kunai pressed hard into her pale throat. The other nin is rigid, the shock written all over her face. Plain for all to see. _

_Hinata allowed herself a grin, sheathing the kunai. _

_"That, deserves a special dinner!" Anko chuckled. _

_Hinata blushed as she always did when her sensei offered to take her for dinner. She always denied at first, but Anko wouldn't allow her to any more. As always, they went and got dangos, which they took to Anko's favorite spot on top of a building overlooking the Forest of Death._

_Over months of training and missions together, they grew closer.  
One night, after training as they sat on the building, Anko turned to her student. Hinata looked over at her sensei, slowly, oh so slowly, Anko leaned closer to the younger kunochi. Hinata did nothing, shocked, but a fire lit in her veins when Anko's lips ghosted against hers. The older did not look at the younger any more that evening.  
Hinata was left to ponder her feelings until their next training session. She was unsure of what to think. She knew she had a deep respect and liking of Anko. She had never really thought about her in a... romantic way. But..., that kiss... if it could be called such, was like nothing she had ever experienced. She wanted more. _

_The next morning at training, Anko seemed somewhat surprised to see her student but it was gone quickly as she toldher what would be expected this round. Anko fought harder than ever before, it was her true ability, what Hinata would face on a B, A, or maybe even S ranked mission. She activated her Byakugan, barely blocking and dodging strikes. She fought as though she were fighting for her life. _

_By nightfall, both were drenched in sweat, panting, chakra nearly all used up. It was then, in the breif respite, Anko got the best of her student. She rammed Hinata into a tree, her shoulder in the younger's gut. Gasping for air, Hinata knew she had just lost, if it were a real fight, Anko would have killed her in the next second.  
Anko stood her face mere inches from Hinata's, her warm breath on the other girl's cheek. Her brown eyes searched Hinata's lavender. _

_Hinata leaned up, pressing her lips lightly to Anko's. It began as a simple soft kiss, but Anko soon dominated it, pressing her lips harder to the younger girl's, pressing their bodies together. Hinata held her closer. She loved the feel of Anko's lips upon her own, the feel of her body pressed to hers. _

_Soon, Hinata moved in with her. They spent almost all of their time together, never seeming to tire of the other.  
Few of the villagers noticed, Tsunade, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Ino spoke of it either to each other or to themself. They commented on their newfound happiness, hoping it would last. None wanting to see the fragile Hyuga be hurt, but knowing Anko's heart would be true. _

_After two years of bliss, Anko went on a solo, B-ranked mission. At least, it was supposed to be only a B-rank. It turned out, later that it was more of the A-rank, requiring a squad of three or more. Anko perished on the mission. Many attended the funeral. Hinata was the very last to depart, tears cascading down her pale face._

Every day, she visits their favorite building. Where many dates would begin. She would listlessly walk around their training spots, sit at her beloved's grave and cry. She loved her... And she had been taken from her simply because someone could not be bothered to pay properly for a full squad of ninja! She cursed the fools of the world and cries harder. She does not seek revenge, but she continues her work as a shinobi of the Leaf village. Each criminal she apprehends, is a cold joy, she rarely smiles any more. Missing her beloved, Anko Mitarashi, taken from her far too soon. Her heart, broken, her soul incomplete.


End file.
